User talk:Creator613
May I judge your MOC contest? Fear my Power!!! ? wat dat? UH.... look on my actual user page dumbo contest sure i'll judge!! I'm honoured that you asked me!! thanks ok, it will be named, "Bara Manga fighter Moc", you are the best builder here ids, i even have a man thatlooks like ganon :) Creator613 Dude, you need to be invited to a club before you become a member. Fear my Power!!! guh... it said if you want to join you can I think you have to ask first, though. Usually, they'll say yes. Fear my Power!!! Ok. rellier No-offence but; Rellier is a complete rip of Ganon, his story, his design, P.M.E.T is obviously a rip off KMES. Could you please remove him. If you feel i am being harsh, it is because of the recent news regarding bionicle's future, and some crap is happening in life currently. I believe you should create a totally original charcter not some total ripp -off of ganon. Once again sorry. I like the fact that custombionicles is a place for creativity and inventivness. I don't like it when people are lazy and use other's idea. I hop you understand WHY did you nominate that for deletion? Fear my Power!!! I didint -Creator613 Not Rellier, I mean the Kanohi Ogg article. Also, I thought Ids told you not to use Rellier. You've entered him in a couple of contests already. Fear my Power!!! listen so? he i sin intense emotianal destress, i think he normally wouldn't cARE.dont remove him from any contest, please. Well, it is his MOC, and he already told you not to use it. That's like having your parents ban you from doing something, but you do it anyway. And it would be a good idea to create a BPP wiki. Yes, you can join. Fear my Power!!! there is already a wiki, and thank you, look at the differences of the 2 mocs, they might be small but they are there Can you provide a link? And if he doesn't want you to use it, don't. Fear my Power!!! :Edit: I found it on Wikia. Never mind. Fear my Power!!! it's too late, i alredy have him a partner, story, and villan too late. NO ONE ASKED YOU TO BE VICE-LEADER. And I am seriously getting annoyed now. You copied Rellier off another character — which is something even you admit — without the user's permission. If you keep persisting, I will contact an administrator about it. Fear my Power!!! If you would like to join... I already have TheSlicer in line for second-in-command, but you are more than welcome to join my group. I NEED MORE MEMBERS! ok i will try to change his story line, planet, way he got his powers and a few othere things, but not his design. I already saw. I patrol the recent changes very, very often. Fear my Power!!! Um.... I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but it's called the Better Bionicle Story Program. If you look it up, you'll get more info. Yes Of course you may be 3rd-in-command. In fact, go ahead and edit yourself to the leader part of the page! Of course! But I need to know at least a vague, vague vague outline first (i.e, is he a tragic hero? Fearless guy that charges into battle? Patient, calm person?) Fear my Power!!! OK. Just one moment; I'm working on a new template. Fear my Power!!! You have an assignment I'm having our deputy create an infobox to our page. I noticed that we are without allies. I need you to find allies we could use. If you do that, I would appriciate that. Thank you! Know that many people aren't active around this time. (I'm only on 'cuz I'm staying up late. :P) And ThatDevilGuy has broken his leg. Fear my Power!!! What club? What "devious club" are you talking about? Do you mean the Bionicle Protection Program? They are more likely to be enemies. If we think the end of the line of sets is a good thing and they think otherwise, they are likely enemies. oh what about the other dude, should i go to him? saty up till 1:30, i still need help. What "other dude?" And BTW, it's 10:39 my time. I have lots of time. Fear my Power!!! oh, i live in GA., the other leader of that devious club, it's 11:42 here, but i have no prob staying up Okay That Devious Club may be our allies. We could use some experienced builders like us. As for the BPP, they are no allies of ours! Oh, Pokermask? He's got school. He's probably studying (that's why most people are offline.) Fear my Power!!! FYI, Mazii hasn't contributed since April. Neither has ThatDevilGuy. Fear my Power!!! ok how is my rellier page going? have you even started? and look at your talk page as often as possible, hit random page a lot when you ain't working on rellier Oh, sorry. I thought the "Wait!! use his current page" message meant that you didn't want me to. And what I do is this: I keep multiple tabs open, one of which has the Recent Changes. I right-click it and press "reload" (or push the F5 key) every so often. Fear my Power!!! What is it? Fear my Power!!! I have to go for a little. Does it have to be now? Fear my Power!!! I might be gone until tomorrow. Maybe not. I have to do this project as a personal favor. Fear my Power!!! Uh... it's past 11:00 on my time. Fear my Power!!! Any responses? I'd like to know if you've had any response from That Devious Club or any potiential allies you have spoken to. Ok then... I guess we can wait. As we do, Here are some more allies you could recruit: The Order of MOCs and Stories and the Order of the Makutaverse. Sure I will make an alliance with your club story so when do we start working on the new bionicle stories Great job! I'm proud that you had us allied with the Order of the Makutaverse. Thanks! a raise? A raise with what? As in becoming the new deputy? I can't do that because that's still ThSlicer's job. But I'll give you credit. Deal. Now back to finding allies! Good. But I feel sceptical about the BPP. every other organization are good though if thats what the Better bionicle story program wants Title says it all Sorry I wasn't able to respond. I had to be offline for a while. What exactly did you mean by the message you posted on my talk, and why did you move TheLostGreatBeing's user message page? User message pages should never be moved. Fear my Power!!! I redid Rellier's history. You likey? Fear my Power!!! Jaxok soory, but i can't let ya use it. Its meant to be like a one of a kind mask. Sorry What you and the slicer did with rellier's page is cool! Also, i'd rather you not use the jaxok. But I have an idea which can use. Howabout the mask of Enhancement? It amplifys powers/ emotions, so i guess anger could be used there. Dude, Toatapio is NOT going to make someone admin just 'cuz you beat them in a challenge of some sort. Fear my Power!!! :Look, Tapio may agree to a contest, but he definitely won't agree to make you an admin just 'cuz you won it. That is not how Wikia works. You need to earn admin rights, not be handed them. :Fear my Power!!! ::He is NOT going to give admin rights to you. He has no reason to do so, and he fill only find your request annoying. :: CHEERS I'm not saying that you can't ever be an admin. I'm not saying that I didn't want to be an admin until I became one. And I'm not trying to irritate you. I just think that you should wait a while. Remember, there's lots of users out there that want to be admins (most of whom are much more qualified, no offense) and if you prove that you can stay with the wiki (remember, all the admins other than Tapio and I have left almost immediately, and I think he's got a phobia of that) then your time will come. Just be patient. CHEERS magneon What would magneon's role be in your charachter's past? Also what do you mean by challenge P.S : regarding the paranox, your welcome =) Uh... only two? I believe that you are overestimating yourself, no offense. I'm sure you haven't seen every MOC on this wiki. For example, this guy even has some of his MOCs featured on Lego.com. CHEERS Oh, right. Still, there are probably dozens of people better at MOCing than you. (Again, no offense.) CHEERS sucks at moccing don't you think that a bit harsh?? Also ok magneons appearance can be made. ok I know thats your opinion, and you're entitled to that, but if a comment could a offend someone you shouldn't say it Once agin, it your opinion. But it can be offensive so refrain from saying it alright? You might get in trouble for bad-mouthing people. Some people got banned on the site for stuff like that. I accept your challenge. Challenging Matoro1 to an MOC contest is a... bad... idea. Have you seen this or this? CHEERS Thanks for the above. I'm glad to see your keeping track of my story on ebscw! :-) But the image wasn't officially mine. That's a revamp of someonelse's that I can't really take ownership of. Anyway... I build this today... Winner M1 wins. Totally. Sorry. :( CHEERS :I saw. M1's is better. :CHEERS I SAW THEM!!! ARRGH!!! Sorry to be angry. :) CHEERS To be honest, I don't really want a prize. Building him was fun enough and I really don't want to spoiler our new friendship. I especially liked Vakax's hands. I always love Hydraxon hands but I keep running out of the dull/silver connectors to the hand. Anyway. As a prize for second place, I'm looking for a new Toa for next year in my story and I would like you to build that Toa! He can be any color, any weapon, only he has to have gold in his color scheme (Brutaka/Jaller Inika/Tarix/bionicle stars gold) and he must have an Inika build. What do you say? Afraid so. I plan for him to wear a secondary mask as an olmak. Um... I meant something origional. I may kill him off and I would prefer it if you gave him a normal Kanohi but with gold armour as I plan him to wear the Olmak as a secondary mask. It would be nice if he had gold in his color scheme to match it but he doesn't have to I guess. Sure Sure. The Order of the Skull would be proud to ally itself with your organization. Just follow the regulations. yes Sure. EXCELLENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You do your job well! Thank you! Just read this You know what you were a real jerk to IDS5621 He does not like people using his sets becuase he feels there is not enough creativity on the wiki and that is his opinion, and swearing like that is just uncaled for jerk yeah!!! Biogecko is right, that was harsh!!! And no u can't use it. I am using it You know, you have a point. I sent TheSlicer a message and he never responded and I asked ToaInfinity to find more recruits, but he failed to do that. I'll just tell them that if they want to keep their posts, they better start pulling some weight. I'll try and expand our page. By the way, you weren't being a jerk, you really did have a point. good boy. Alliance Sure. crustainax k, i understand the swearing t'was only a joke. =) BUT...do you have to use the crustainax? I mean this is a site for originality! So be original, invent yer own charcter!! All my mocs are original! Thats half the fun of moccing. not using other designs, or other's designs as template, but making yer own. Go to Better Bionicle Story Program. I am SO SORRY! But it's just that I didn't feel like we weren't that good of a club. But, as leader of the new club, the FoGB, I officially give you the role of deputy and alliance maker. Um.... The FoGB is a group of great builders which is dedicated to ensure that this wiki will live on after the end of Bionicle. F'ederation of '''G'reat 'B'uilders. I made the page yesterday. You mean this? [[User:TheSlicer|'''The]] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] If you've noticed, all user-related articles and templates must be moved to "User:Username/Old page name". See here. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I didn't say TBW. I said CBW. (Custom Bionicle Wiki.) I got the idea from TBW. And what is it that you want, exactly? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I know that Lihkan returned. I greeted him five minutes after he came back. But what do you want? You told me what you're planning, not what you want from me. You didn't exactly give me a very descriptive account of your plans. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] What are "all your characters?" I only know of three. That doesn't exactly make for a "huge" storyline. And what do you mean by "making" a substance? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Re;Welcome Back Thanks for the welcome, and unfortuneately for the building thing, if you mean my titan pages, I assume, I regret making those articles because I made them when I was a noob, and got the pictures from another site, I regret it fully. I really don't have much MoCing potential because I never had enough pieces to make anything great. That would be cool, but how exactly would that be possible? Woah, didn't see that coming. I was editing a page. Maybe we can use a better method? This is why I thought this would be hard, if even possible. My parents aren't parents that let your borrow the camera every couple of minutes, and after that, transferring pictures is a difficult process with my camera. Plus, I have other things to do, inside and outside of CBW. Story I can write it, just tell me what to write and I'll do it. But sometimes I'm pretty lazy and then I don't want to write things or it'll take really long to write, but sure I can write it. Substance ToaFairon and I happen to have already created this. You like? Just know that if you use it, it won't be canon in our storyline. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] RE:Well I can make a banner through paint, just give me a picture you need me to make a banner. P.S. which of my MOCs would you like to use? Completely different story. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] RE:Velnax You can use him, just make him alternate. The Creators of Gigas Magna Could you join? Alliance and other things My organization can get an alliance with yours. And your user page is one huge messy page, I suggest I'd clean it up, and make the spelling and the grammar proper. (I only do this to help the Improvement Drive project, not to pester you) And about the TCOGM thing, you don't have to ask two times, it annoys people. B-Day and X-Mas Thanks! You are the 2nd to say that. re no. You don't need to double post. I saw your message. No, I have not. I've been mostly gone the last few days working on a project, so I haven't written anything. But do you really need me? I'm sure you're capable of coming up with some information for a substance. And if you're absolutely positive you need me, I'll make a page soon as I'm done updating The Leviathos Chronicles. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Friends and contest. I'd LOVE to be friends!!!!!!And sorry to say that Mutran Stars will be 4th 'cause I don't have Mutran and Vican so sorry:( THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! What kind of storyline? What ideas do you have? clubs, i prefer aces i have poor memory in my opinion (not that porr) but im pretty sure i dont lead any clubs, im in some but i dont lead any, why? ps. do u know a good picture editor. could you make a custom image of the southern continent for me, research it use some voya nui, no canon research, make it big, and run it by me, thanks. I can make you a banner! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] it does actually fit seeing as the southern continent would have a coastline thanks. Club you are in TCOGM (A shorter club name, which I prefer because it's not even that long to write and it means The Creators Of Gigas Magna.) and yes you are in it. of course i'll help!!! Sure thing!! Just tell me a rough plan of what you want in your story and i'll flesh it out and help add content and whatever you need. =) Also speaking of flesh; some organs!!; heart,lungs,liver,bladder,rectum,small and large intestine,trachea,brain,stomach,pancreas,gall bladder,eyes,nose,mouth,skin, trachea.....the list goes on :) Well, I can't get an idea from the look of the characters. Tell me about the plot, who's the main protagonist? If I get those things I can come up with a title for you. Mutran Star. Don't know if you know but he and Chirox die in the one of the flashbacks for 2 reasons: 1.I DO NOT HAVE MUTRAN OR HYDRAXON(fingers for Chirox). 2.He's a makuta all makuta stars except my creation stars Icarax have died in battle and I got way off topic and all that way off topicness is going in a spoiler tag.But he just can't make it in the actual series but don't worry he won't die in the first flashback and I may put your pics in if you give me more. THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! Friends! I'd LOVE LOVE LOVE to be friends lets be em. THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! Seriously... Tapio has more important things on his hands than you challenging him to a contest with administrator status as the prize. I have told you before, and I will tell you again: that is not how Wikia works. Got it? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I don't I don't accept your challenge. Sorry, but I don't have the pieces needed to make a good vehicle and also I don't have the skills. My speciality are Toa sized beings and matoran. If it's matoran I accept then. What are the rules? Sorry, but I don't have av-toran vodies. Can the build be custom? It will make the contest more interesting. Well, as I'm feeling too lazy to make anything new, I don't accept the challenge. I have various unnamed matoran that I built months ago, but don't have the specified requirments. Also, this week I will have 4 exams, so I can't waste much of my time MOCing. magneon It depends. If you mean for a user pic, then no. if it is for your signature,sure but credit must be visible. Order Okay. I'll add your proof of membership now. -[[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Your Welcome Your welcome I will spread the word. Do you like my guy? It has hockey armor! 23:02, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Anyone is allowed to advertise things on Template:Main Page/News. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] my jokes i dont really see how they can be innappropriate, violent... well yeah of course. thanks for reading them though. my jokes probably suck dont they? i just write what i think is funny, i mean i read my comment for the episode war, which i forgot i wrote, and started cracking up. its true id be a hilarious host, i wanna make a gameshow now XD. Vakax I moved the quote on his page to the template Quote, that's what that template is meant for, I don't mean to pester you or something, I just fixed it. Lets chat. Hows about we chat? THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! I'm good. Have you seen the update on my page yet? Toa manoc you are a retard "Long time no see dude"??? your so stupid, what kind of qestion is that???? User talk:TheSlicer long time no see indeed I has been a while hasn't it! Whats been up man? I've been pretty bored recently and moccing been pretty stale. I have created a lot of matoran mocs for my all stars series on youtube and a new magneon moc. Also i've torn a few muscule fibres in my shoulder and it really hurts :( Also, by the way some jerk is insulting you in a post above me and is trying to frame the slicer Varkanax Hi, I saw you messaged me as an unregistered contributer today. Didn't really understand what you wanted to know though... [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Was it something about a MOC contest? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] OK, here's my entry: And the vechicle form: [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] cool! cool! have you uploaded your version of deriahk? Entries I'm going to look at your entries right now, there is no deadline, when I think no one will enter anymore, just like the Brominax Strike Team Contest. 2 months summed up First: A vandal insulted you, and blamed Second: That vandal got blocked, he now is Third: I sent you a message that I fixed a bit of your Vakax page (The Quote) P.S. When is your storyline going to start? You planned it maybe half a year ago, and still haven't started, sorry if I'm bugging you I forgot to mention a few things. I made my own version of Miserix, it took me a DAY to build, and it's just a prototype, you can view it on my Blog post. And I started my contest. That's about everything. Ahh, okay, I already thought it would be. As for the FuSoTech World Survival, I begun writing it a month ago, and I try to continue it as much as possible, it isn't a contest, I will feature 1 of your characters soon enough, and I have big plans for it... I don't exactly agree on the critic you gave, here goes a few reasons and other things: 1. The Miserix's feet are that big because he would fall over with small ones 2. The Miserix's shoulders are EASY, they were the easiest thing to make, they are just Tahu Mata feat on the Piraka Body (Or were you talking about the Rahkshi shells on his arms) 3. Arms are longer than normal ones, they were Icarax leg pieces made into arms 4. I know about the bad colors on Miserix, I fixed that 5. That Fairon is, as you might know, CUSTOM, it's not a design used from someone else, it's MY design Why do they look awkward?! I mean, they took me time to build, especially the Miserix, I do not just sit on a chair and have all BIONICLE pieces sorted out right next to me, that's impossible. And I pay a LOT of attention to MOCcing, if I have an issue on colors, I fix it, if I don't like something, I fix it, that's what I do. Sorry if I'm pestering you. Corrected spelling (Changed Matoran slave to Matoran Slave) [[User:Varkanax39|'I've']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'Begun My First']] [[User:Varkanax39/Corpsian Contest|'MOC Contest']].' [[User blog:Varkanax39/READ THIS POST!!!!!|'Enter Now!]] Vakax You upgraded Vakax? re: MoC contest You mean me hosting a small MoC contest, or just being part of one? If you meant hosting one: I'm not sure, i'm not entirely sure, i'll think it over, i'll come back to you. If you meant be part of one: Sorry, i don't usually take part in MoC contests :P --Chicken Bond 22:16, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I sometimes misinterpret questions sometimes XD. Anways, sure, i'm ok with your idea. --Chicken Bond 22:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ya, by the way could you enter this contest cool thats really cool He looks okay. And I just happened to have got ToaFairon and Ids5621 on our side. Re Ya, how's it going? Odst grievous I never really saw the first one, but the upgraded form is really good!